


Acadmenic Acceptance

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After the news that Hizaki was gay got around the school, he'd become the victim of bullies and taunts. That was until the new student Jasmine You joined his class and things began to change.





	Acadmenic Acceptance

“Get out of my way pretty boy.” Kyo snapped at Hizaki, who quickly took a step back to let his Sempai through. Kyo merely glared and continued on his way and feeling a little put out, Hizaki walked the last few meters to his locker and began searching for the books he needed for his next class, geography. Not his favourite subject but he didn't dislike it either.

Quietly he walked to the classroom, used to being alone. He had few friends and those he did have weren't in this class. It was tough being openly gay in high school. He was still annoyed at his old friend Masaki. It was bad enough that he had freaked out at the news, it was worse that he had then spread it around the whole school.

Sitting alone in the classroom, Hizaki pulled out his phone and pretended like he was sending a text to a friend. Anything to look like he didn't care. Around him his classmates filled the empty seats and as usual the chair next to him was left empty and the other nearby seats were occupied primarily by girls. He was so used to this he didn't notice and as the teacher entered he slipped his phone in his pocket and stood up with the rest of the class, intent on focusing on his studies as usual. The one good thing about having no friends was it made you a great student.

Behind the teacher walked in a boy with long chocolate brown hair, decorated rather extravagantly with peacock feathers. The rest of his outfit was the regular school uniform, which just didn't seem right on this man who, Hizaki suddenly noticed, was wearing elaborate eye make-up. How on earth was he getting away with that? The school always had a strict dress code. They'd had a fit about his own long bleached blond hair when he had enrolled but in the end he'd been allowed to keep it, as long as it was tied back. The new student’s hair however was worn loose and flowed down his back. He was beautiful, though not really Hizaki's type.

“Good morning class.” Their teacher, Mr Fujiyama, said and the class automatically chanted back “Good morning Sensei.”

“You may sit down.” Mr Fujiyama replied and obediently the class obeyed. Hizaki always had like Mr Fujiyama, he was a nice guy who clearly loved teaching, though sometimes he made stupid mistakes that had certain members of the class making fun of him behind his back.

“You may have noticed you have a new student joining you today,” Mr Fujiyama commented. “His name is Jasmine. Jasmine-San, why don't you introduce yourself?”

“Sure.” Jasmine said grinning. “Let's see. My Dad just had a job transfer so my family had to move here. He has a boring office job but when I grow up I want to be a magician or a musician. One of the two. I play bass and....”

“He's so gay.” A kid spoke up from the back row in a stage whisper, though Hizaki couldn't figure out who it was.

“Yes, I am gay.” Jasmine said, glaring at the student. “You got a problem with that?”

“Yeah. You’re a fag.” The kid spoke up again and this time Hizaki figured out it was Shinichi who had bullied him terribly for a while before finding a new target. Even so Hizaki was wary of him and avoided him as much as he could, knowing that whenever he was caught alone Shinichi would bully him still.

“That's enough.” Mr Fujiyama interrupted, just as Jasmine was about to give some biting retort. “I won't have my students making fun of each other in my presence, which is why, Shinichi-san, you'll be spending your break in detention.”

“Whatever dude.” Shinichi replied rolling his eyes. He was used to detention, even bragging he got them intentionally on bad days to stay inside.

“Now Jasmine-San where would you like to sit?” Mr Fujiyama asked. “Oh, the only seat left is next to Hizaki-san.”

“That's fine.” Jasmine said walking towards Hizaki like a model on the runway, before slipping into the empty seat and giving Hizaki a dazzling white smile. The class began and Hizaki tried to focus on what Mr Fujiyama was saying and ignore his desire to just sit and stare at Jasmine, who was so sure of himself he didn't care what the other students thought or said. To have that kind of confidence must be amazing.

A girl tapped Hizaki on the shoulder and turning he saw she was slipping him a note. Accepting it he unfolded the paper discreetly and blushed as he read the message.

 

Bet you love having a fellow cocksucker next to you. Does it turn you on? Save your passion until after class , you dirty whore.

 

Hizaki turned to ask the girl who had passed it to her but there was need. Shinichi was grinning like the cat that had got the cream. Typical. Best to ignore him and pretend the note hadn't upset him. Unfortunately the note was already in Jasmine's hands and Hizaki longed for the floor to swallow him whole. Jasmine was already writing a response and looking over to read what he was writing Hizaki smiled.

 

Scared you'd get hard watching us? Don't worry. I'm sure that won't happen without those pills you take.

 

The note was passed back and seconds later it was scrunched into a ball and thrown at their heads in a fit of rage. Shinichi never had been good at keeping his temper.

“Shinichi-San. Your detention has now been turned into a litter pick at lunch,” Mr Fujiyama announced. “Seeing as you seem to love rubbish so much.”

“You can't make me pick up litter!” Shinichi complained and as Mr Fujiyama was distracted Hizaki noticed Jasmine pick up the original paper and replace it with a crumpled up blank sheet, hiding the evidence of what he had written. “He was sending me horrible notes!” He added pointing at Hizaki.

“Is this true?” Mr Fujiyama asked, surprised that the normally good Hizaki had been up to no good.

“No Sensei.” Hizaki responded.

“I assume this is the note?” Mr Fujiyama asked, picking up the paper and unfolding what was a blank piece of paper. Holding it up for Shinichi to inspect he turned it to show both sides were blank. “If I hear or see you do anything that isn't related to school work for the rest of this lesson, you're going to the principal.” Mr Fujiyama warned him and headed back to continue the lesson that went on in reasonable peace and quiet.

As the bell rang Hizaki began to collect up his books, knowing that Shinichi would now be after his blood, figuratively and possibly literally. He was scared of Shinichi but at the same time he was pleased that Jasmine had stood up for them both and managed to keep his good reputation with the teacher.

“I don't suppose you could show me the way to maths?” Jasmine asked Hizaki.

“Oh sure. I have maths next too.” Hizaki said smiling. “Would you like to sit next to me again?”

“Sure.” Jasmine replied amused. “Got a crush?”

“You're not my type.” Hizaki replied, a little too quickly. Great, now Jasmine would think he found him repulsive or something.

“You're not really mine either,” Jasmine replied with a smile. “Still I have the feeling you could really do with a friend.”

“Well...” Hizaki muttered blushing.

“I'm new here and friendless, so from now on your my new best friend.” Jasmine announced firmly and to Hizaki's surprise from that day on Jasmine truly was. Jasmine had enough self-confidence to not only protect himself but Hizaki too and after a while the comments about them being lovers became a joke. Hizaki even found himself laughing when people called him names, bemused at their lack of tolerance. He soon found he no longer cared what others thought. He was gay and proud of it and as he walked into school at the beginning of the second year, he wore his long blond hair loose and free, just like Jasmine had always worn his.

 


End file.
